mass effect haikus
by bluekrishna
Summary: Garrus and Shepard/short poems you might enjoy/Left here as tribute.


_This is my first fanfic. mostly femshep/garrus POV, as though they would just jot down the day's events in haiku form. critiques welcome._

Shepard:  
Her name, Normandy.  
A haven for us lost souls.  
Home when there was none.

Not enough to breathe.  
Spaced, watching my ship die, too.  
Did I do enough?

Then, there was nothing.  
I'm vaguely disappointed.  
Where's my afterlife?

The table is cold,  
i'm awake, aware...barely.  
A gun in my hand.

Red glint in my eye;  
Should I feel horror or dread?  
Mostly, I am numb.

Now I am a sword,  
this is all I'm suited for.  
I deserve no rest.

My crew is scattered.  
Lost to time in my absence.  
How I need them now.

A new ship. Old name.  
New crew, except my pilot.  
Things are not the same.

I think of Ashley.  
How could I just leave her there?  
Her courage shames me.

The Illusive Man.  
His plans will not be my plans.  
He has his uses.

Tali, Wrex, Liara,  
Kaiden and Vakarian.  
I miss their voices.

Garrus:  
Red hair in my scope.  
A fire thought gone warming me.  
Your green eyes bring hope.

'Archangel?' you say.  
Somehow I avoid choking  
on the joy I feel.

I thought you were dead  
and it nearly destroyed me.  
I can't lose you now.

Flexibility.  
You blush as I say the word.  
Nervously, I wait...

Those strange human lips.  
Who knew how soft they could be.  
Their cool touch brings heat.

An absolute trust.  
Never spoken of but known.  
Always at your six.

After we embrace,  
our rough edges fit somehow.  
Profound acceptance.

A palaven night.  
Searching the sky for your star.  
Home seems so distant.

I watch as you sleep,  
hoping that tonight you dream  
of something pleasant.

Like flame in my hands.  
Carding it through my talons.  
Strangely attractive.

shepard:  
"Archangel" I say.  
Will you be the friend i lost?  
Not sure...but hoping.

Circumstances change,  
as any good soldier knows.  
Will you still trust me?

Your mandibles flex,  
I reach for some errant clue.  
Is that how you smile?

You're avoiding me.  
Down in the gun battery.  
Has this broken us?

It's hard to place how  
our relationship has changed.  
Enough that you're here.

Drawn to your blue gaze.  
How your hand lingers on mine.  
Your faith makes me strong.

Perfect trust is hard.  
Sidonis may be alive,  
...but so is your heart.

I understand you.  
How pain can push you so far.  
You are not alone.

Flexibility.  
Heat in my blood, sudden, fierce.  
I leap at the chance.

I dream of your touch.  
Waking, whispering, "...Garrus".  
I burn with desire.

Different, but good.  
My hands feel the shape of you  
under your armor.

Xenophilia,  
a clinical dirty word,  
pales in light of this.

There's no you or me.  
There is only us and now.  
I love you, Garrus.

I miss the small things.  
Your sigh when I touch your waist.  
The way we hold hands.

Is Palaven warm?  
I wish I could contact you.  
...Earth is too lonely.

He asks me questions.  
There's no word to explain us.  
Vega is nosy.

Reaper expert, huh?  
My jaw drops when they salute.  
My pride in you swells.

Ashley, Mordin, Thane.  
People-shaped holes in my heart.  
...May they rest in peace.

Garrus:  
Lighthearted banter.  
Corny jokes notwithstanding.  
How i have missed this.

Fluidly you move.  
Enemies drop in your wake.  
I follow, enthralled.

This fierce woman loves.  
Not for her the cold logic.  
She would save them all.

Two races at peace.  
But only I can see how  
Legion's death hurt you.

My heart is your heart.  
It is safe in your keeping.  
Now and forever.

shepard:  
"I", not we or us.  
Legion's soul is a question.  
The answer...is yes.

Too many are gone.  
Lost pieces of me vanished.  
The reapers will pay.

I am so weary.  
The weight gets to be too much.  
Then, I see you there.

My soul's conscience.  
My match on the battlefield.  
My Vakarian.

Garrus:  
You left me behind.  
My words so soft, torn from me.  
All I taste...despair.

You would be so proud.  
The galaxy's fragile peace,  
found at such great cost.

We are safe for now.  
Your sacrifice not in vain.  
Rest now, your reward.

No respite for me.  
Clinging to your memory.  
I'll see you soon, love.

Liara:  
They're all gone now.  
Except for a precious few.  
That war long over.

I'm left to recall  
how her love burned so fiercely.  
Like a blinding sun.

Just hope and heartache.  
We did our best to help her  
do what must be done.

A soldier saved us.  
From the Reapers, from ourselves.  
Just one woman's heart.

Honored sacrifice.  
She is the soul of us all.  
Leave her to her rest.


End file.
